dota2customgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Battleships
Overview Things are very broken from dota reborn. I will be patching and fixing the game ASAP. It still does load and much of it seems to work but expect things to be much more stable soon. Thanks for looking! Gameplay * Each player starts out captaining a small boat (a barrel). * Players are given 1000 starting gold. * Boats do not have a targetable main attack, instead, players purchase weapons which automatically fire at random boats in sight and within the range listed in the weapon. * When the game starts, boat creep spawn and move along two lanes towards the enemy base. * Each weapon has 3 basic tiers, and each tier can be purchased twice to combine to a "doubled" weapon of that tier. * Killing towers permanently increases the constant gold income for the team that kills the tower. * A shop in each lane will sell armor reduction to your enemy's buildings, a heal to your buildings, and a neutral creep invasion. * Tidehunter will spawn as a neutral boss patrolling the edges of the map. Defeating him will give your team an extra wave of creep. Objective * There are two win conditions. ** If one team destroys both of the enemy team's Harbors, the game will end. (Harbors are essentially barracks for boats.) ** If one team destroys the enemy team's main building between the two lanes, the game will end. ("Kunkka's Palace" for the Southern team, "Temple of Demons" for the Northern team.) Weapons * There are 7 weapon types. Each type has a specific maximum range and attack speed. * Overall weapon DPS scales inversely with weapon range. (High range weapons have low damage, and low range weapons have high damage.) * Each of the weapon types has an ultimate form, which grants an additional effect. * Weapon Type Overview ** Coal *** 600 attack range *** 1.8s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Chance to stun target. ** Fire *** 700 attack range *** 0.2s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Burns all ships within weapon range for a constant 60dps. ** Plasma *** 800 attack range *** 3.0s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Reduces armor of target by 3. ** Poison *** 900 attack range *** 1.5s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Infects target with a plague dealing 60 damage per second for 4 seconds. ** Light *** 1000 attack range *** 1.2s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Projectile grants vision. ** Ice *** 1200 attack range *** 2.1s attack speed *** Ultimate upgrade - Reduces target's movement speed by 15% for 2 sec. ** Wind *** 1600 attack range *** 1s attack speed *** Does 50% of normal damage at ranges over 600. *** Ultimate upgrade - Grants 60 movement speed to allies within 700 range of the target (including you) for 3 seconds. Also removes 50% range penalty. Ships New boats to purchase are available at 1000, 3000, 6000, and 10000 gold. Each tier of ship has significantly more health than earlier ones. Other Items You may have a maximum of one of each of the below types of items on your ship at a time. * Hull ** Provides bonus HP and Armor. * Sails ** Provides bonus movement speed to your ship. * Repair Wood ** Provides an instant heal on a 35 second cooldown. * Repair Crew ** Provides substantial bonus healing out of combat. Tips * Wind weapons are very good to start with, as they can allow you to out-range your opponent. * Be aware of the attack range of your weapon. Since weapons auto fire and consider all targets in range valid, charging into a wave of boats to kill someone with 1hp will usually spell your doom. * Wind and Ice weapons cannot damage buildings. * Each tier of upgraded boat gives you a massively increased health pool. * You can afford an upgraded boat immediately with your starting gold, but you will be left completely defenseless and without weaponry. * If a teammate has disconnected for more than 5 minutes and aren't coming back, you can move their boat to the "Disconnected" area of your base to divide their gold among allies. Reviews "Status: Finished? Level of bugginess: Didn't encounter any Last Updated: 5 Mar @ 6:21am Co-op or Competitive?: It's 5v5 competitive, similar to Dota. The Review: This is the gamemode me and my friends probably had the most laughs with. The map itself is very similar to the Dota map, but with 2 lanes instead. The catch? You use ships instead. These ships all have abilities like heroes, and can be changed at any time in spawn for a fee. The other special thing about this gamemode, is that you don't attack by yourself. Instead, you can buy weapons in 7 categories, that all do special things: Some are long range, and some are short range etc. As some has pointed out, this was actually a gamemode in warcraft 3, but sadly i never played it, so i can't really refer to that. The ship's abilities are all crazy fun, and it seems to work perfectly. There were some huge areas to the side where there didn't seem to be anything, but besides that, the map seems finished. Also all the custom models look sweet! The Verdict: 9/10 Ending notes: Remember to make machine gun noises when charging with the Broken Sea Plane" Metalhand1000 Special Thanks: The Dota 2 modding IRC channel, Valve, BMD, Myll, and EdgeCrusher who made a version of battleships for Warcraft 3 that inspired this creation This map uses code written by BMD for for physics and timers. Gallery battleships2.jpg battleships3.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:5v5 Category:10 players